


Surprise

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Leo is a sweetheart, M/M, Sweet, but also a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: While Mikey is busy getting into the holiday spirits, Leonardo has plans of his own.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff. Because it's almost my favorite time of year.

Grey eyes watched Mikey dance around the kitchen, singing Christmas songs loudly. They took in the flour that spotted him, the cookie dough clinging to his fingers, and the blissful look on his face. After watching the show for several minutes, the owner of the eyes decided to show himself. 

The vivacious sea-green turtle gasped in surprise when Leo suddenly pounced on him. Before he had the chance to say anything, Mikey’s mouth was covered by Leo’s in a deep kiss. Closing his eyes, the youngest turtle leaned into the contact. 

“You’re a mess,” Leo husked, pulling away from the kiss. Whimpering slightly at the loss of contact, Mikey opened his eyes to look at his brother. 

“Then you can join me for a shower after the cookies are done,” he whispered. 

“Mm… tempting. But I’m hungry,” was the reply. Before the younger turtle had a chance to reply, Leo had grabbed his hand and was licking cookie dough off his fingers. When the digits were clean, the older turtle turned away from his lover and headed for the fridge. 

“Wha… what are you doing?” Mikey panted breathlessly. Leo looked over, looking confused. 

“I’m getting some lunch. I just told you that I’m hungry.” 

Mikey blushed when he realized that he had misconstrued Leo’s meaning. Quickly turning away to hide the bulge that had grown under his plastron, the young ninja began cleaning up. Once his back was turned, a wicked smirk spread across Leo’s face. 

It only took a few minutes for Mikey to finish his clean-up. By this time, he had given up on trying to get his arousal under control. Taking one last look at the sugar cookies lying on the cooling racks, he headed towards the door. 

“Oh, and Leo, I’m not done with those cookies. So don’t eat any!” Mikey warned. The ninja leader just chuckled as he watched his brother all but run out of the room. Silently, he followed; making sure that Mikey was headed for the shower. Once he heard the water running, Leo bounded back down the stairs. He had a mission to accomplish. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey wandered back down to the kitchen slightly annoyed that he had just had to take a shower alone after Leo teased him. At the bottom of the stairs, however, his jaw dropped as he took in the transformation of the living room. A fake tree was set up in the middle of the room, covered in twinkling lights and homemade ornaments. Garlands were strung around the entire room, and a peppermint candle was cheerfully burning in the center of the coffee table. 

Almost unknowingly, Mikey reached out and flicked the main lights off to enjoy the glow of the tree. About ten minutes later, Leo walked in to find him curled up on the couch enjoying the quiet. 

“Do you like it?” the leader asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Mikey looked up, his eyes sparkling.

“Like it? Leo, I love it!” The blue-masked ninja smiled at his young mate. 

“Good. Then you’ll love the rest of it.” Mikey immediately perked up, curious. 

“What’s the rest?” he demanded. 

“Come with me,” Leo grinned, taking his little brother’s hand. 

The two walked into the kitchen, where Mikey eagerly looked around. However, the sight that met his eyes was the same as when he had left to take his shower. 

“I don’t get it,” he said, confused. 

Leo pulled the sea-green mutant into his arms. 

“Look up,” he whispered. Mikey obeyed, and saw a large sprig of mistletoe hung in the doorframe. Then Leo’s lips descended onto his mouth, and he lost the ability to speak. 

“You’d better not be a jerk this time,” he warned as he pulled away from his oldest brother. 

“I would think you’d want me to be a jerk… to you,” the older turtle whispered as his hand brushed Mikey’s slit. 

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s okay,” Mikey giggled at the implication. “Let’s go to our room, though. I don’t want Don or Raph interrupting my nookie.” 

Shaking his head at his mate’s exuberance, Leo led the way upstairs to their bedroom. Opening the door, he stared at Mikey’s face, waiting for his reaction. It took a minute, but once Mikey saw inside the room, he squealed joyfully. Grabbing his older brother’s hand, he raced into the room filled with mistletoe and slammed the door shut. 

“Now you finish what you started,” he growled, pulling Leo into a fierce kiss. Laughing a bit, Leo backed his mate up to the bed and shoved him onto it. Running his hands up and down the sea-green thighs below him, Leo leaned forward with a predatory look on his face.

“Oh, no worries,” he promised. “I’ll finish it alright. And it’s going to take all night.” Shuddering in delight at the dark promising voice, Mikey succumbed totally to Leo’s touch.


End file.
